


"Thank You"

by kingsofleon2112



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Licking, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering, all kinds of stuff, breast grabbing, non-canon, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsofleon2112/pseuds/kingsofleon2112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"While she's busy wiping her eyes dry, Danse bends down and lightly kisses her on the lips. She feels the heat of his lips immediately, gasps, pulls away, shocked by his sudden show of affection. She doesn't know if this was right or not. She brings her gaze back to the floor, furrowing her brow in confusion."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Thank You"

**Author's Note:**

> This is from Danse's romance speech checks when he tells the SS about ordering Haylen to administer an overdose to a clearly suffering Knight that got attacked 2 days ago. In his explanation, he describes that Haylen came to him later that evening upset and starts crying. He goes on to say that he didn't know what to do and that he just held her for a while. What if Danse really knew what to do and ended up kissing her instead ...

Danse stands outside in the alleyway on watch by the police station, the days events replaying in his mind. It had been two days since finding the Knight who had been shot multiple times by those awful Raiders. Scribe Haylen wished for a hopeful outcome, but Danse didn't share the same wishful thinking. He knew the Knight was suffering and was more than likely going to meet his end. After watching Haylen stay by the Knight's side with no sleep, trying to keep him alive, Danse thought it was time to put an end to his suffering. He had ordered Haylen to administer an overdose of painkillers so he could die with dignity. He saw the shock and pain in her eyes but she had followed his orders and injected him without question.

With his laser rifle in hand, he pondered if it was really the right thing to do. He felt that he had pushed her too hard and ordered her to ignore her instincts as a field medic. So many Initiates had died under his decisions and was starting to second guess himself. He knew the risks of the job but how could anyone have any confidence left in him after all that's happened? How could he have any confidence left in himself? It isn't until Knight Rhys comes along to take his place that he snaps back to reality and walks back into the police station towards his room. His room is stationed right next to Haylen's and before he can get his hand to the door knob of his private quarters, he hears Haylen's voice call out his name, she had noticed him pass by her door that was cracked open slightly.

“Paladin Danse?” she calls to him waiting for a response.

“Yes, Scribe Haylen?” he answers her.

“Would y—would you come into my room for a moment. I-I have something I need to say”

Danse opens his door and sets his laser rifle on top of the filing cabinets placed by the wall, steps into his room and out of his power armor before going back out and shutting the door closed. He turns and proceeds into Haylen's room latching the door behind him. He stands still as he watches her stand up and places herself in front of him. He had been so worried about her after the events of the day and wanted to be there for her if she needed anything. Looking at her face, he knew something was wrong. Her cheeks were stained with clear tracks of tears and her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. She had been crying. As they stood there in front of each other for what seemed like an eternity, she looks at him with somber eyes but doesn't say a word. He was about to say something to break the silence in the air when Haylen lunges into him, collapsing into his arms, bawling. Danse is shocked by her sudden actions but feels it is best to just let her cry. He wraps his arms around her back, holds her, rubs her shoulders as she holds her face in her hands. He can feel her tears soaking through the cloth of his BoS suit.

After a few minutes, she's calmed down and pulls back from his embrace and looks up to him. She stands on her tiptoes and kisses him on his cheek and whispers “Thank You” into his ear. The kiss left on his cheek makes his chest feel tight and his face burn with embarrassment. She leans back to look at him again with a forced smile that slowly fades into mournful tears again as she turns her gaze down to the floor. Danse brings his fingers up to her and cups her chin in the palm of his hand to lift her head back up. She stares up at him, tears still slowly falling down her cheeks. Danse cups her face with both hands and wipes away the fresh tears with the pads of his thumbs. She gives him a serious smile this time as she closes her eyes shut, bringing a hand up to her eyes to wipe away the rest of the fresh tears. What happens next surprises him as much as it does her.

While she's busy wiping her eyes dry, Danse bends down and lightly kisses her on the lips. She feels the heat of his lips immediately, gasps, pulls away, shocked by his sudden show of affection. She doesn't know if this was right or not. Danse had been her sponsor ever since she was an Initiate and they had been good friends ever since. She brings her gaze back to the floor, furrowing her brow in confusion.

“I—Danse, wh-” she starts but is quickly cut off by another kiss from Danse, shoving his mouth into hers, gripping her shoulders and gently pushing her against the wall. His short pecks turn into sloppy, needy kisses against her lips.

“Mmmfg, Danse wai–mmmmgh” she tries to talk against his mouth but he muffles her words, taking her bottom lip gently into his teeth and pawing her through her pants. She moans and gasps at his touch and bucks her hips into his hand as he rolls his tongue over hers. His tongue was so soft against hers and he tasted amazing. Danse can already feel himself getting excited as his BoS suit becomes tighter around his groin.

He breaks away from her, pushes her field scribe hat and Brotherhood mask off her head, and sinks his lips into her neck as he slowly pulls the ponytail out of her hair to which she gives a sigh of pleasure. His finger tips grip gently into her scalp and her knees start to buckle. He breaks away from the kiss and with shaky fingers, he removes her armor with all the pockets, tossing them to the side onto the floor and kneels down to remove her boots and unzips her pants and pulls them off of her, leaving her in her panties and Scribe sweater. Standing back up in front of her, he slams his lips into hers once more, pushing his thigh in between her legs to part them. He moves back to her neck as he rubs her through her already wet panties. She's gasping and quietly whining trying not to moan, not wanting the others to hear. She pushes him off her neck and looks into his eyes as she grips his wrist, bringing it above the waistband of her panties and shoving his fingers underneath the thin cloth. He watches her face in awe, mouth hung open as he rubs her wet clit until she's shoving his wrist down further, parting her lips with his fingers and slowly sliding his middle finger into her. Hearing her gasp with a hiss, he leans himself against her, trembling, slowly rubbing her inside and out, listening to her tiny moans and whimpers. She groans as he pulls away, slipping his fingers out and away from her.

“Danse, w-what's wrong?” she asks him as he backs away.

“Nothing I—I just --” he cuts himself off by kneeling down on his knees in front of her and pulls her panties down and off her legs.

“I-I want to try something … if it's ok?” he asks her, his cheeks burning red. It's something he's heard the Knights talk about over drinks at the bar but never really having the chance to experience it himself. Going down on a woman, that is. She glances down at him having no idea what he has in store for her and gives a few nods yes. He leans her back against the wall, his mouth watering with the want to taste her and slowly moves his face forwards towards her groin. She's so close to his lips and the smell of her fills his nostrils as he parts his lips and kisses her sex once before opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out to part her dripping lips with a long, slow swipe from her entrance to the front of her clit. He savors the taste of her on his tongue as he continues this motion, groaning into her clit with excitement, until he's sure she's comfortable by which she tells him with her muffled moans. Tilting her head back she moans louder, as he lets his trembling hands roam under her shirt, lightly tickling her tummy and grabbing her breasts as his tongue begins to lap and massage her _everywhere._ She looks down at him to watch and his big brown eyes meet hers as a hint of blush creeps on her cheeks. She’s so embarrassed but … doesn’t want him to stop ... she looks away, eyes closed shut as she smiles. He spots the grin on her face and smiles as he keeps lapping at her. She stops him, pushing on his shoulders and tugs at the Brotherhood mask still on his head. He helps her and pulls it over his head and waits for her signal, his face inches away from her dripping sex.

“I–just–can I? –Can I touch your hair … while–while you…” she asks him, too embarrassed to even look at him or finish her question, closing her eyes shut as she asks him.

“Of course, _Haylen_ ” he replies with her name, gripping her wrists and pushes her fingers into his thick dark hair. She smiles, face burning red and bites her bottom lip at the contact of his soft hair and the mention of her name … without Scribe in front of it.

Her fingers send shivers down his neck and spine, making him even harder as he pushes his face up higher meeting her tummy with his lips. He slowly kisses her stomach as he lets his hands roam under her shirt again and over her chest. Squeezing and massaging her breasts, he watches her face as he licks and sucks on her smooth skin. She lets her head hang forward causing her hair to drop off of her shoulders as she keeps her eyes shut, biting her lips and humming at him grabbing her chest. She grips his wrists in her hands again and pushes his rough hands up underneath her bra letting him fell her bare skin. He smiles at her eagerness, rolling his thumbs over her hard nipples. She pushes his head back, palms in his scalp as he looks up at her. She smiles down at him and he returns the smile back up to her barring his perfect white teeth. Kissing back down to her groin and leaving his hands to work at her breasts, he pushes his face into her again and begins circling his tongue on her clit, his erection becoming harder to ignore. She throws her head back into the wall once more, enjoying the pleasure running through her belly. His hands move to the back of her thighs as he pulls her legs over his shoulders, leaning her into the wall so he can get a better taste of her. She feels his hot breath against her opening before he kisses and dives in for more. She whimpers as he licks her back to front with long, slow strokes, stopping to massage and suck on her clit while she grips his hair gently in her fingers. She’s moaning, sighing, practically whining and he knows she’s close when she starts tugging his hair harder in her hands.

“Hnng, mmmg, Danse, I– _God_ … I–I’m so close …” she whispers, heart pounding in her chest.

He doesn’t take his time anymore. Leaning back, he tugs at the zipper on his BoS suit and pulls it all the way down to shove his hand down the front of his suit and starts rubbing and stroking himself as continues to lick her. Holding her up on his shoulders, he positions his other hand in front of her opening and easily slides two fingers into her, while he continues to run his hand up and down his shaft. Pulling his fingers into a come hither motion, he picks up his pace and watches her writhe and squirm above him. He's very close himself and it isn’t until she’s moaning out his name, screaming even and clenching her muscles around his fingers that he knows she’s come. A few more thrusts of his fingers and a few more licks, he's moaning and grunting as he comes in his BoS suit. He stops, pulls his hand away from her slippery core and gets up off his knees. She’s shaking and panting while he pulls his hand out from under his suit and zipping it back up. She watches him as he bends back down to grab her panties and place them back into her feet and pushes them back into place on her hips. He grabs her pants and does the same. Pulling up her zipper and clasping her button with a snap, he feels her arms back around him, pulling him into a tight hug.

“T-thank you, Danse” she says into his chest.

“Anytime, _Haylen_ ” he replies with a wink and picks up his Brotherhood mask and turns to go back to his room. She watches him go, face completely flushed. His hair is an absolute mess from her fingers playing into his scalp. He stops at the doorway and turns back to her and smiles.

“Maybe later you should stop by my private quarters for a more … _personal lesson_ ” he tells her, then he’s off again. Haylen smiles and leans back against the wall, bending down to shove her feet back into her boots. Her face reddens again at the thought of getting to return the favor to him …

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was so random lol I thought of a thing and put it on tumblr but wanted to go into more detail and decided to post it here on AO3. Hope you guis like :D  
> BTW: Some of this is taken straight from the game or is being described from what Danse has said in game so ya  
> I dunno whether to make this a complete work or a WIP but for now I'll leave it at complete work, I supposed if ppl want it I could continue this lil fling they have going :P


End file.
